


Thats Just How It Is On This Bitch Of An Earth

by ArachnidAnthology



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: vent poem/rap thing i guess





	Thats Just How It Is On This Bitch Of An Earth

You took an action.  
An action against me  
and that one action just contradicted everything you said  
to me-  
told me what to do,  
what to say,  
and how the hell to behave-  
and sometimes i want to stop listening to you, just tune you out-  
but i can't.  
Because there are consequences,  
and you are the queen, and you control me,  
but not for long.  
I've still got 5 years in the making.  
Until then, i can't be breaking  
can't let my actions contradict me,  
like you and like the rest  
of this god forsaken society.  
Its hard i know it.  
But god i can't show it,  
in fear that ill rot away  
with this disease that you've implanted in me-   
and eats at my brain.  
At the back of mind until it has me blind,  
because there are consequences.  
Consequences for disobeying the queen-  
the queen, who isn't fit  
the queen, who's word is shit  
the queen, who only knows dirty, dirty tricks-  
and I'm oh so afraid that there's nothing i can do about it-   
I'm petrified.  
That the next 5 years,   
won't bless my eyes,  
won't fill my ears,  
and there's nothing i can do  
but wish to rebel against you


End file.
